When a hose is connected to a pipe, the problem of the hose twisting during use occurs and the turns remain in the hose jacket. Conventional hose joints, such as are known for example from DE 14 25 564, TAFELMAIER do not let the hose untwist itself by rotation of the joint. With such joints a spout is placed on the hose which in turn is inserted as a plug-in part into a receiving part. The plug-in part and the receiving part are often joined with a quick interlock which contains a locking device in the form of balls. Because of the ball configuration it is possible to rotate the hose in the joint when considerable force is used.
A simple hose, for example a water hose whose jacket is made of a flexible material, is not particularly sensitive to turns in the jacket. However hoses through which highly pressurized media flow are often surrounded by a metal hose. Turns in such pressure hoses can easily lead to the destruction of the jacket. It is therefore especially indicated to connect pressure hoses to pipes by means of joints that are able to rotate.
A simple form of rotating hose screw connection for pressure hoses is known from DE OS 27 11 584, RUMP,. The spout is for example provided with a guide nose which is able to rotate inside a threaded lug to prevent transmitting the rotation movements of a connected hand tool to the hose. In that case the guide nose is sealed with an O-ring. This form of rotating hose screw connection can only withstand high pressure under certain conditions and is therefore not suitable for this use. In addition, the friction-type bearing of the rotating connection fails when the individual components expand differently due to hot media flowing through them, because the friction in the bearing increases.
A rotating connection for fluid pipe lines with a locally stationary and a connected part which rotates or swivels around it is known from DE-OS 14 75 684, PILOT, wherein a rolling bearing provides low friction rotation between the parts. This rotating connection is particularly suited for supplying pressurized lubricating liquids to rapidly rotating shafts. To ensure a safe rotation, the rotating shaft passes through a double-row angular contact ball bearing and an opening. The installation of the individual components and their precise orientation is very costly. Since the hollow pin of the connecting part is relatively long and has a small diameter, it is difficult to carry off heat when hot media, particularly steam, pass through it. The components expand to different degrees and jam. This rotating connection is therefore not suitable for safely joining steam pressure hoses.